


Auror // Bystrozor

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Bets, Crime story - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Fanfiction Trailer, Love Potion/Spell, Quidditch, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Teasers & Trailers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is a short story trailer on the wattpad.com website. This is the FF from the Harry Potter fan, which is written by jajafilm.





	Auror // Bystrozor

 

# Bystrozor

 

This is a short story trailer on the wattpad.com website. This is the FF from the Harry Potter fan, which is written by jajafilm.  
The video is in Czech language with English subtitles.

  
Harry Potter recently celebrated thirty years of age and he works as an Auror. Though he is probably the most famous wizard of his time, his life stands for you-know-what. He saved the whole world from the terrible sorcerer Lord Voldemort, but he could not protect his family. When he gets a mission to check out a disappearance of a Quidditch referee who had- originally been supposed to participate in the European Championship, he doesn't want to do it, yet he has no idea what is waiting for him...

  
You can find the story here: <https://www.wattpad.com/story/164929252-bystrozor>[  
](https://www.wattpad.com/story/164929252-bystrozor)

 

 


End file.
